Pressure gauges are conventionally used for measuring the pressure of a gas or a liquid, such as an air pressure. Tire pressure gauges, as an example, measure the inflation pressures of vehicle tires, such information being useful for maintaining optimal tire performance and avoiding unnecessary wear. In some cases, a tire pressure gauge is temporarily coupled to a valve stem of a tire to measure the air pressure within the tire. In other cases, tire pressure gauges are mounted to the valve stem.